Unexpected Big Brother
by supergirl3684
Summary: Mike's about to learn that he has a surrogate big brother and it's not who he expected! Warning: Contains Spanking


**Unexpected Big Brother**

_**SUMMARY: Mike's about to learn that he has a surrogate big brother and it's not who he expected! Warning: Contains Spanking**_

_**Beta: Jet**_

_**A/N: Italicized lines are from the first and second Episodes of the season! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE:**

"You look guilty," Melanie Ross told her only grandchild, Michael 'Mike' Ross with a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't," Mike disagreed with a shake of his head.

Melanie simply stared back causing the young man to shift his feet where he stood. His grandmother held back her laughter, never letting her stern gaze falter. She knew her grandson would give in momentarily, unable to hide anything.

"Harvey told me to rid of something and I didn't," Mike finally admitted. "I thought I could get rid of before he found out and…"

"And he caught you," Melanie finished. "Did you talk to him about it?"

"Gran please," Mike gave her a look. "He's my boss not my dad."

Melanie said nothing, choosing instead to motion for Mike to grab the deck of cards across the room. She watched as he walked to the cards, shoulders slumped, and a look a dejection on his face. Unable to keep silent the grandmother finally smiled.

"So when do I get to meet this boss of yours?" She asked, laughing lightly as the boy in front of her blushed bright red.

"Never, if I have anything to say about it," Mike finally answered. "Let's just play cards Gran; alright?"

"Alright," Melanie Ross finally agreed much to the relief of her grandson. Of course if he'd been using the brain he was known for he would have realized she'd given in too fast.

As the saying goes though, hindsight is 20/20.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Harvey Specter sat in his office, drumming his fingers on his desk. It was a habit he'd had when he was younger and one he'd hoped he'd given up. He was putting all blame on his young Associate Mike Ross.

The young man had come into his life quite by accident a few weeks before when he was searching for an Associate; a privilege he'd gotten along with the rank of Senior Partner at the firm. Mike had been everything he'd been looking for, funny, sarcastic, smart, and he seemed to be ambitious. There'd been only two problems. Mike didn't have a law degree and he smoked pot.

In fact the suitcase Mike had with him at the time of their meeting had been filled with marijuana. And Mike hadn't actually come to the office for an interview; he'd been trying to void the police. A lesser person would have told the young man to get out and pretend he'd never seen him.

Of course Harvey wasn't known as a 'cowboy' for no reason. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. He'd be the first to admit that there was only one person's well being he worried about…his. Mike not having a law degree didn't make him think but a second. As far as he was concerned Mike's ability to remember everything he read and his personality more than made up for the fact. The only troubling aspect was his smoking habit.

Harvey had been clear when he agreed to hire the young man. Mike was to quit smoking pot since the firm drug tested, he was ditch his friend who gave him pot, and he was to get rid of the briefcase. Mike had been quick to agree, looking excited at the prospect of a demanding job.

Harvey had, had no reason to doubt him…until the end of his first week when Mike had brought the briefcase to work. Harvey had nothing to say other than to tell Mike that he already had one foot out the door and had only kept the briefcase to keep his options open. As he walked away he told Mike that if he was or wasn't at work the next morning that would be his answer.

The next day Mike had smirked at him, _"Would you just admit it, you care about me. I saw you smile when I showed up at work this morning."_

Harvey refused to admit to anything. In fact, despite the newest events of the past couple days, namely Mike getting high _again_, he still had nothing to say. He was at a loss as to what to do. What was he supposed to do?

He can still remember feeling shock, hurt, and disappointment as he asked his Associate, "_Why are you so flushed?_" Mike had tried to give him the run around until finally he'd gotten upset and demanded, "_Look at me_." There had been nothing but disappointment in his voice as he'd stared into the younger man's eyes, "_You're high._"

Mike had shot some accusations at him and he'd finally demanded that Mike get out of his office. Never before had he'd felt like such a failure and in truth, it bothered Harvey more then he could admit.

As he sat in the quickly darkening office he let his mind wonder to the conversation he'd had with an elderly woman two nights before.

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

Harvey Specter stepped into the well lit hall wondering just why the hell he was suddenly in the hall of a long term care facility where his Associate's grandmother now resided.

"Mrs. Ross," Harvey questioned as knocked on the door frame of the room.

"Mr. Specter," Melanie Ross beckoned him in. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"Neither did I," He admitted, looking around the sparse room, "I'm actually not sure _why_ I'm here."

"Because I asked you too," Mrs. Ross responded, watching the man's every movement.

"Ma'am, I'm a high priced attorney," Harvey came back, "It takes more than the word please with me."

"I can see why my grandson likes you," The older woman smiled brightly.

"I pay him," Harvey sat down on the proffered chair, crossing his legs and staring back blankly.

"You pay him to work for you," Melanie agreed, a smile finally coming to her lips. "You don't pay him to like you. And if I had to bet money, I'd say you care for him."

"Then you, madam, would lose," The lawyer intoned, unwilling to admit to any truth in her statement.

"No I wouldn't," She said with confidence. "I know things Mr. Specter. You and Mike can't stop your eyes from showing what you feel."

Harvey's eyes flashed before going impassive, "What can I do for you Mrs. Ross."

"First, you can call me Melanie," She answered. "Second, my grandson means the world to me Mr. Specter. I would move the world for him if I could but I'm old and getting older. I need to know that someone out there will look out for him."

"With all due respect, _Melanie_," Harvey replied, "Your grandson is a grown man. He can make his own choices."

"You're not stupid Harvey," Melanie purposely drew out the man's first name, "A man like you found out everything you could about your new Associate. You know that he didn't have an easy life and that by the time he came into my care I was too old to be taking care of _any_ child let alone a rambunctious little boy. He's never had a male role model he could depend on."

"Ma'am," He interrupted, "I'm no role model."

"You could be a wonderful mentor for him if you were so inclined," She refuted. "I won't live forever young man. So tell me, so I can rest easier, will you watch out for him?"

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

Harvey hadn't given her an answer, not that she expected one right then and there. Now, as he sat in his office, he knew that one had to be given.

He stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and left his office in search of the one who had caused the entire mess.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mike Ross stood nervously in the entryway of his boss' apartment. He'd been nervous since Harvey first stood in front of his cubicle desk and demanded that Mike come with him. Mike had followed like an obedient puppy, willing to do anything to hear a 'good boy'.

"So, did you need me to change a bulb or what?" Mike finally asked unable to stand the silence any longer.

Harvey simply blinked at him, unsure of what to do now that he had Mike at his place. Needing a few extra minutes he threw a glare at the younger man and turned to his bar. He poured himself a small tumbler of scotch and pulled out a bottle of water for his younger companion.

"I have some clothes you can borrow tonight," Harvey finally spoke. "We'll leave early in the morning so you can get a fresh suit. For now, you can use the shower."

Mike stared at the older man in confusion. "What am I doing here?"

Harvey stared back impassively. "We're going to talk about you going against my rules and getting high. I don't care what Louis told you; I told you no more smoking. However, I need to calm down so first you're getting ready for bed because trust me, you're going to want to go straight to sleep afterwards.

Not knowing what else to do Mike let himself be shepherd to the guest bedroom which had a small attached bathroom. Harvey left him with the promise of leaving fresh clothes on the bed. Uneasy, but willing to play the game for now, Mike did as he was told. He found flannel pajama bottoms and an old Harvard t-shirt when he got out of the shower.

"I said I was sorry," Mike spoke as he entered the sitting area to rejoin the lawyer.

"And you think that's good enough?" Harvey demanded. "I put this question to you once; allow me to put it to you again. What are you going to do the next time somebody tells you to do something you know I don't approve of?"

"That doesn't even make sense." Mike protested. "Besides, didn't you yell at me enough at the office? Did you really have to drag me back to your place just so you could yell some more?"

"You're right," Harvey agreed. "I didn't bring you here to yell."

"You didn't?" Mike questioned, surprised. "Well, that's good. I mean…"

Before he could finish his statement Harvey had him over his lap causing the younger man to tense. "You know why I'm done yelling Michael? Because yelling doesn't work with you; I think you need a different type of incentive to not do things I'd disapprove of."

"Let me go Harvey," Mike ordered, "I mean it!"

"Glad you mean it Mike but it's not going to happen." Harvey raised his hand and let it fall with a hard swat.

Mike hissed through his teeth at the pain that blossomed in his backside with that one swat. He refused to cry out and silently swore his revenge.

Harvey waited until he laid down over a dozen swats before he spoke. He needed to make one hundred percent sure that Mike truly understood _why_ he was being spanked.

"Tell me why we're here Michael?" Harvey demanded.

"Because you like beating up your associate," Mike answered through clenched teeth.

"You really think a smart ass answer is the way to go?" Harvey question dryly. "If so please keep it up. I have a feeling I can go longer then you can though."

"This is stupid," Mike responded. "It was one time and I didn't have a choice! You were nowhere to be found when I needed you!"

"Then you should have called Donna," Harvey informed him as his swats continued to fall, "She always knows how to get a hold of me and if you'd told her why she would have done so immediately."

"Harvey," Mike pleaded. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Of course we can," Harvey agreed, "Tell me why we're here."

Knowing he had no choice but to give in, Mike finally answered, "Because I got high."

"And why isn't that a good idea?" Harvey questioned further.

"It's illegal," Mike cried out, burrowing his face into the sofa as the onslaught of swats made the fire in his backside grow.

"And," Harvey demanded to know.

"You told me not too," Mike answered as the swats seemingly got harsher.

Mike did his best to muffle his cries. The spanking he was currently getting was worse than anything he'd ever had growing up. It wasn't that Harvey was being overly harsh it was that Mike couldn't help but feel guilty.

Harvey lectured firmly, bringing the young man out of his thoughts, "I know you have to walk a fine line with Louis but you can always come to me. I may not always give you the answer you want then and there, however, I will always be there. If for any reason, you go against my rules again, I will spank you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes" Mike got out through his tears.

Harvey targeted the sensitive under curve that let Mike know sitting was going to be hard for the next day or so.

"Harvey – OW – please," Mike cried out, "I'm – AH – sorry!"

As he started the last dozen swats, he put more force into them causing Mike's feet to kick against the floor. Harvey was surprised to realize that it made his chest ache to see the child-like reaction and he had to take a deep breath to help steady his hand.

By the time he was halfway done with the last dozen Mike had given up any pretense of trying to hide his tears and instead lay over Harvey's lap, limp and crying openly.

It took less than a minute for the last six to drop and Harvey instantly righted and tried to soothe the distraught younger man.

"Alright kid," Harvey sat him down on the couch next to him and pulled him into a one armed hug, "It's over Mike; just breathe for me kid."

"S-sorry," Mike sobbed, "W-won't do i-it again."

"I know you won't Mike," Harvey replied; his hold never faltering.

There was nothing more that Harvey could say and so he simply sat there, waiting out the emotional storm that Mike was going through. He'd never admit that he felt awful that he was the cause of his associate's tears.

Mike's tears finally stopped flowing after five minutes or so. While he wanted to demand to know why Harvey thought he had the right to spank him, and maybe throw a punch at the older man, he was too tired to do more than yawn.

Harvey sensed this and led him back to the guest room where he was staying for the night, "Come on kid; time for bed. We can talk in the morning."

Mike said nothing as he lay on his stomach though he did manage a smile when he felt the covers going over his shoulders.

"No getting out bed unless it's to use the bathroom or an emergency," Harvey instructed, "Got it?"

"Got it," Mike mumbled sleep claiming him before he knew what was happening.

Harvey watched him for a minute before shaking his head ruefully and leaving the room. He found himself leaving the guest bedroom door and his own bedroom door half open just in case he was needed. He tried not to think on it as he allowed sleep to claim him too; he could always think in the morning.

**EPILOGUE:**

The next morning found Mike yelping as he sat up in bed without thinking about it. He stood and tried to rub out the sting, a scowl on his face.

"Scowl gone," Harvey ordered as he entered the guest room. "Breakfast is on the table. Come eat so we can get to your apartment."

"I'm not hungry," Mike mumbled, searching for his old suit so he could change.

"I didn't ask if you were." Harvey informed the younger man. "Now move unless you need more of an incentive?"

Mike's eyes went wide and he quickly scurried to the table. He sat down gently at the only place that held food. Harvey informed him that he'd already eaten so Mike dug into the huge place of eggs, sausage, and hash browns be easing his grumbling stomach.

With breakfast done Harvey took out one of his coats from the closet and gave it to Mike to wear over the pajamas. He had to hide a grin as his coat seemed to swallow the younger man up and Mike was left looking like a child playing dress up with his big brother's clothes.

When Harvey's driver came to pick them up both men got into the back without a word. It wasn't until they got to Mike's apartment that either man spoke.

"Go change, I need to run an errand. We'll be back in twenty minutes to pick you up." Harvey said his voice firm. "If you're not down here when we get back, you're walking to work."

"Fine," Mike grumbled, holding the coat closed as he stepped out of the car. It wasn't until the car was taking off that Mike realized he hadn't asked the one question that had been on his mind since yesterday. Harvey opened his window and raised an eyebrow. Mike took a deep breath before asking, "Why?"

It may have been a one word question but Harvey understood what was being asked. Unsure of what to say since he wasn't a man of many words, he simply smirked and replied as the car started to drive away. "I promised your grandmother."

**THE END**

**Started On: 7/29/11**

**Finished On: 8/1/11**


End file.
